In manufacturing or processing of small articles, such as bottles or the like, the articles are frequently stored or transported in open top boxes. It is necessary to manually lift the articles from a conveyor, or other supporting surface, and place the articles in the box for storage or transporting. Similarly, the articles must be manually lifted and removed from the box for subsequent processing. The manual operation of lifting the articles in and out of the box is a time consuming and labor intensive operation.